An Off Course Movie Night with Castle
by ishipcaskettalways
Summary: Kate and Castle have a movie night planned but things go a bit off course when Castle can't keep his hands off of her..


Kate Beckett rinsed her hands and threw the towel onto the counter, admiring the dinner she'd prepared for her and Castle's movie night. As she added lettuce and tomato to her glass salad bowl she heard the heavy knock on the door and couldn't resist the smile that came to her face instantly.

"Come in!" she called out.

She heard the knob turn and in came her handsome boyfriend, bearing gifts like always. She loved calling him her boyfriend. Six months later and she still couldn't believe all that'd happened to get her where she was today.

"Hey babe," he called from the living room, the bags rustling as he set them down by the couch.

"Hey," she smiled.

The foot steps in the room let Kate know that Castle was in the kitchen.

"Mmm, looks delicious," he purred behind her.

She felt her skin heat when he pulled her hair to the side and slipped his arms around her stomach, pressing his cheek to hers.

"It better, I've only been slaving over it for _hours_," she said sarcastically. It was only macaroni and cheese but it was homemade so it made her feel good to hear him compliment it. She wasn't going to tell him that, though.

"I wasn't talking about the food..." the little kisses he placed on her neck brought goosebumps to her skin, and she closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder, her neck raised in invitation.

"Mm.." her hand snaked up to the back of his head for a moment before she turned in his arms, smiling at him and leaning in for a kiss. She felt his arms tighten around her, their lips together as one, as his hand slid slowly and seductively down her back until it found the curve of her bottom, pulling her impossibly close. Her arms were around his neck, her fingers clutching tightly at the fabric they grasped onto. Their lips parted and she used her teeth to nip at his bottom lip, knowing it drove him crazy.

"What are you trying to do to me, Kate? Cuz I can take you right now, on this counter," he teased.

"No way, Jose, we have a movie to watch," she spat, releasing his embrace and covering the salad bowl and casarole dish for later. She made sure not to look at him knowing full well that if she did he'd have her right there on the counter.

"I'll go get the TV set up," Castle said coolly as he stomped past her and out of the kitchen. She smirked. He made her feel like a little girl in high school and she loved it.

With two glasses of wine in each hand and a bottle clutched to her chest with her arm she made her way into the living room, laughing at the pile of movies he'd made a display of on her coffee table, almost all of which had clearly just been bought. The TV still blank, the only light in the room were the two candles she'd had lit and sitting on the entertainment system, and what little light crept out from the kitchen.

"Castle, you didn't have to do this we could have just watched one we already own!"

"I wanted you to have a selection, are you telling me you don't even want to see these movies?" he asked, faking hurt, his hand on his chest.

"Shut up," she laughed, sipping her wine and swirling it in her glass. He picked his glass up and sipped from it too, his eyes on her the whole time. Kate set her glass onto the coffee table unaware of his eyes on her until she'd sat back up.

"So which..." she stopped.

Their eyes met for an impossibly long moment and she knew at that moment that she'd do anything he asked of her. She was completely and totally wrapped around his finger - not that she'd ever tell him that. She was sure he had an idea, but his ego was already much too big for his health. The light from the candles danced on her face and played on her features in a way that drove him crazy and created a spark in him. In a split second, almost before she'd even begun to blink, Castle had his wine glass on the table and Kate pulled to him, their legs tangled between them on the couch. His mouth was on her, drinking in the taste of wine on her tongue, the taste of cheries from her day at work, and the taste of Kate. His Kate. Her fingers were in his hair, his hand on the back of her neck, and he pressed her back to the couch cushions, their lips never parting until then. He pulled her legs out from under him slowly, placing them on his sides, first one- then the other. He leaned over her now, his hands on either side of her head. Their chests rising and falling, they stared at each other, that classic Castle and Beckett attraction that told anyone watching that they couldn't be more perfect for each other.

He took in the sight of her beneath him, her cheeks flush with arousal, her eyes heavy lidded and expectant. Her eyes made a venture from his eyes to his lips and slowly back up again, her teeth nipping her bottom lip in a way that made him mad. She raised her hips then, grinding into him and feeling exactly what she'd wanted in his jeans. His breath came out harder, and he raked a finger over her lips, over her jawline, his hand splaying out over her shoulder and down her side. She shivered when she felt him brush the side of her breast and anticipated what was coming. He brought both hands to the hem of her sweater, feeling her soft skin just below it as it came up just a bit. He pulled it up her slender body and she lifted to accomodate him; her sweater hit the floor.

Castle brought his mouth to hers for a slow lingering kiss and leaned up again, watching as his hand made a trail over her neck and shoulder, the top of her breast, and finally the peak of her breast which he touched with only the tip of his middle finger as he slid it down, down, down. He'd felt the bud of her breast beneath his finger and bent to bite gently at it through her black lacy bra. Kate gasped lightly at the contact through her lacy bra and the anticipation of his fingers as they unbuttoned her favorite pair of Seven jeans. His hand slipped between her legs and she moaned lightly as he stroked her warm center again and again, all but missing the most important part. Her eyes bore into him and he matched the pace of his hand to the pace of her breath.

"Castle.." she whimpered. Just as she'd said it he'd gone for it, and the moan that came deep from her throat was of nothing but pure pleasure. Her eyes closed involuntarily, her lips parting in a perfect _O_. Her breathing was becoming erratic and she was turning him on so much, he wanted nothing more than to be inside of her, right that very moment.

"I need you.." he heard her whisper. She stilled the hand between her legs, reaching for Castle's belt and unbuttoning his jeans, becoming more and more eager the longer she went without his fingers moving, without him inside of her. He sat up, pulling his shirt over his head, his jeans and briefs down to his knees. His hands possessed her body as he pulled her jeans and boy shorts up over her feet, her legs straight up in the air. It was times like these that he thanked God for her perfect body and healthy athleticism. Her legs plopped back down on each of his sides, and he leaned down to kiss her breathy lips. He was inside of her instantly, both of them moaning into the others mouth.

He pumped his hips at her again and again, her hips coming up to match each thrust. Her arms tight around his neck and shoulders, she felt his hands in her hair again as he pulled away from her mouth. Her breath came out quick and paced evenly with each stride and his hands clutched her hair, tugging tightly, her head coming back obediently. Her neck was his feast, and he licked and sucked and bit until he felt satisfied. Realizing her breasts were still constricted by her sexy bra, he reached behind her and unsnapped it quickly, roughly pulling it from her arms and tossing it on the floor.

Castle wasted no time, placing his mouth around the peak of her breast, more than satisfied with the moans this brought from Kate. Knowing he needed to hear more, he pressed his big hand between them, at her core, and brought every nerve in her body alive. Her legs wrapped tightly around his lower back and he knew she was close. As usual, they were on the same page, and he felt himself so very close to release. His hands snaked down her arms until they're fingers were laced and pulled them up over her head using it as leverage to thrust even harder which was exactly what her eyes said she wanted.

Her name was just a whisper on his breath, but she needed that more than anything.

"Kiss me," she demanded in a throaty voice, and their lips met in a rough and eager kiss that brought each of them that much closer to climax. She felt his body tighten and didn't miss a beat, her hips grinding into his with each thrust, more than teasing but demanding that he peak with her. Her hands slipped out of his, going immediately to his shoulders, her finger nails digging into his skin as she sighed into his mouth. He kept a hand up by her head and brought the other to her hip, wrapping around the slender waist he knew the very taste of.

"Fuck," they spat in unison.

Their eyes locked and he felt her body begin to shake, which was more than enough for him. Together they kept pace, thrusting their hips together as they shook. He brought his face close and when her head automatically tilted to the side, he grabbed her face, forcing her eyes on his. The climax came so much harder than expected, for both of them, as their breath mingled between them, their lips only an inch or so apart. And there they stayed. Soaking in the precious moments they'd just shared, feeling their skin pressed together, love coarsing through every fiber of their beings.

After quite possibly the best orgasm in his life, Castle laid his forehead against Kate's and watched her mouth as it parted slowly and she panted, her breath on his lips. Unable to resist, he kissed her slowly, lightly at first, but then more eager...eager to spend every possible second with his mouth on hers. She kissed him back, equally as touched by the most amazing sex she'd ever had. She knew she felt that way _every _time they had sex but it was the God's honest truth. Though there'd been few, she'd never ever felt this way with any other man before him. She fell more and more in love with him every day. Their lips parted but their foreheads remained together and they smiled, still high from what had just happened only moments before.

"Oh my God-"

"That was amazing-"

They started at the same time and then stopped to laugh together. Castle lifted his head and looked Kate in the eyes, brushing a hand over her flushed cheek.

"You're the most beautiful woman there ever was, did you know that?"

She smiled, her smile reserved only for him, mostly because he was the only one who could get it out of her. She knew from the look in his eyes that he spoke with complete honesty, and she felt touched that he thought so highly of her.

"I think you've mentioned it once or twice," she teased, melting at the warm chuckle she'd gotten out of him for it. "You know I was really looking forward to that movie, Castle..."

"I didn't hear any complaints," Castle said, looking at her deliciously inviting lips, plump from so many lip locks.

"That's because there are none,"

"No?"

"Mm-mm. Quite the opposite, actually," she muttered, smiling at his lips, kissing him briefly again.

She felt the smile fall from her lips slowly, but surely. He wasn't smiling anymore, either.

She loved this. She loved that after each time they had sex, he'd stay right where he was. Her legs still wrapped around him, he stayed inside of her. And she loved that so soon after the mind-blowing sex they had each day, he would become hard inside of her again, which almost always led to even more mind-blowing sex; time permitting. Even now she felt him becoming rapidly harder inside of her and she knew he was reliving what had just happened on her couch. She smirked, now..

"Castle.." she waited for his eyes to raise from her slender waist, her ribcage that disappeared and reappeared each time she took each breath, her breasts resting beneath him, peaked in invitation. "Pick me up and take me to the bedroom...I wanna ride you," she whispered the last part for effect.

And what an effect she got. A throaty groan came from his throat as he pulled her up with him immediately, her legs still wrapped around him, his throbbing erection still inside of her. "My God, Kate, you drive me crazy," Castle pulled her head to his and kissed her long and hard as he raced to her bedroom, stopping only once to rest her back against the cold wall so he could kiss her harder still, his hands on either side of her face. When her back pressed into the soft comforter on her bed, she rolled him over almost instantly, sliding slowly up and then back down on top of him and loving the look on his face. She bit her lip as she bent down to his lips and moaned when he grabbed her hips roughly.

"We're never gonna get to that movie," she said on his lips "but I don't even care".


End file.
